


King Milkovich

by orphan_account



Category: Shameless (US)
Genre: Alternate Universe, Anal Sex, Blow Jobs, Fluff, Gay Sex, Lies, M/M, Masturbation, Secrets, Smut
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-12-13
Updated: 2017-12-13
Packaged: 2019-02-13 16:21:03
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 574
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12987831
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/orphan_account/pseuds/orphan_account
Summary: Ian, a very ambitious 18 year old finds a summer job he couldn't possibly pass. Living with his rich 38 year old employer Mickey Milkovich, Ian finds his whole world changing for the better. But underneath the goodness there is manipulation, lies and secrets that will change Ian's life forever.This is fic is inspired by the movie King Cobra. I hope you enjoy ;)





	King Milkovich

**Author's Note:**

> Hi guys. So I am writing another fic at the moment so updates won't be daily but no more then 2-3 days. Anyways I hope you enjoy and I would love to know what you think.

Ian Gallagher sat in front of a camera. A powerful light shone on him, brightening his fiery locks. The atmosphere was off yet relaxing. His heart beat quickened as footsteps increased in volume. 

"Hope your not camera shy." Mickey Milkovich finally spoke, his mysteriousness keeping Ian in awe. There was something about him. Something... dark. Yet, whenever Ian looked away he couldn't help but look back. 

"Not at all" Ian answered his voice soft, almost like a whisper but still held a high level of confidence. A confidence so intriguing to Mickey. 

"I find it's always good to have an introduction video. So tell us. What's your name?" Mickey asked, unable to stop biting his bottom lip.

"Ace. Ace Moore" Ian answered his gaze locked with Mickey's. The first lie. The lack of guilt played well with his increasing ego. 

"How old are you, Ace?" The slight empathise on the 'c' sent a strange shiver down Ian spine. 

"20" he grinned. The second lie. Less exciting then the first yet exciting nonetheless. This lie though was essential. The requirement for this job was to be of 20 years of age. Ian was only 18. However, he desperately needed to meet the requirements. This summer job was something he desired more than anything life has thrown his way. 

"20. You're just a youngster aren't you? Sure you'll be able to keep up with the job?" Mickey teased, a flirty grin crawled into his face. 

"Absolutely..." Was all Ian said. That one word, the playful arrogance radiating of this man was just magnificent. 

"So Ace, what's the dream?" Curiousity was something Ian had always adored in people. The curiousity rising in the deep blue eyes was dazzling. 

"To be a... director" Ian chuckled softly. His eyes still stuck in Mickey's gaze. 

"Oh yeah? Wanna be on this side of the camera then huh?" Mickey's grin widened. The twinkle of lust in eyes intensified. 

"Yeah" Ian answered, excitement building up inside. 

"How about you... show the viewers your talents then huh?" Mickey bit his lip even harder. 

"Of course..." Ian smirked greatly. Gently, he reached for his belt buckle. Slowly, he pulled the strap and freed himself of it. His pace still gradual, he unzipped his pants and removed them. He removed his shirt, revealing his freckled muscles. Gorgeous and adorable. Then he yanked off his boxers tossing them to the ground. Mickey raised an eyebrow at the sudden change in pace. 

"No more teasing huh?" 

"Not unless you want me to..." Ian smirked while racing his finger along his hardening dick. Gently he felt it, easing himself into the pleasure. From the tip to his balls he stroked it repeatedly. He then tightened his grip. Tugging firmly on it he neared himself closer and closer to an orgasmic rush. As he neared, he gave a wink at Mickey. In return, Mickey chuckled, his cheeks reddened and he looked down, only to look right backup again. Then it came... Well... he came. The cum trickled over his hands. There was no urge to clean it however. Instead, he made a heart with his hands for the camera giving them another wink before Mickey shut it off. 

"So how did I do? Perfect I know. Am I hired?" Ian asked immediately, as he pulled his boxers back on. Mickey chuckled at his arrogance. He looked down at him, indulging himself in his emerald eyes and perfect grin.

"Absolutely."


End file.
